This project focuses on the formulation, analysis, and interpretation of mathematical models which describe biological patterns such as waves and oscillations. The main topics of interest are: (i) neuronal networks and their application to migraines, epilepsy, and phosphenes; (ii) excitable and oscillatory systems and their behavior under forcing; (iii) chaotic neural and chemical networks; (iv) chains of coupled oscillators as models of intestinal waves.